Glitch in the System
by Ways
Summary: When the guys have a "bros game night" and forget to invite a certain newcomer to the studio. He gets angry and he wants his revenge. How will he do it? By annoying them to the point of ruining their night of course! -Inspired by the Disney show Violetta.


**I actually have no idea how I got this idea it just kinda came to me. So yeah, just another fic since season 2 is so inspiring.**

**Note: I see Diego as this massive troll and yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Violetta because if I did then the show honestly would be a bit much for Disney.**

**Glitch in the System**

"So it's settled, we'll all get online tonight at eight." Maxi confirmed.

Leon, Broadway, Andres and Marco all nodded in agreement.

"Who's gonna set up the server?" Marco asked.

Leon shrugged. "I don't really think it matters, but I can do it."

"What are you gonna call it?" Broadway asks. "So we know which one to go to."

"Don't call it Violetta again…" Maxi sighed. "The last time you did that we all laughed at you."

"Haha, yeah that was funny!" Andres exclaimed. "Braco said something in his language to you for like thirty minutes before Napo told him to calm down and log off."

"No, it's not going to be Violetta." Leon said. "Tonight's about us guys and not even she's gonna get in my way."

"Sounds like this is gonna be fun." Marco smiled.

Broadway nodded. "Oh yeah, bros game night is always fun. Last year we didn't have them that much because some of the crazy stuff that was going on."

"But now since we're all cool we can do it again!" Andres chirped.

"Yeah, but I hope nothing bad happens again." Maxi added.

"Bad?" Marco asked. "What do you mean?"

"One time Leon and Tomas wouldn't stop arguing about Violetta," Maxi started.

Broadway nodded. "Once Camilla came online and got all the girls to school us with cheat codes just to prove some kind of point."

"U-Mix fans once invaded our server." Broadway added.

"Andres once ruined the whole thing by talking about the console wars even though we all have all three consoles." Leon finished.

"Charming." Marco deadpanned.

"But don't worry guys," Maxi reassured them. "There's no way any of that is gonna happen because this is gonna be the best bros game night of all time."

"Yeah!" The guys all cheered.

**~Glitch in the System~**

As all of the guys left the room Marco was pulled away and brought into a corner by an unknown figure.

It was none other than Diego, who stared at the other boy.

"Marcos, what were they talking about?" Diego asked.

"Nothing." Marco stated.

Diego shook his head. "Wrong answer Marcos, I know that you guys did say something that you don't want me to know."

"It's nothing Diego." Marco insisted.

"Come on Marcos, why can't you tell me?" Diego asked, trying to work another angle.

"I just don't want to." Marco said.

"Well did they say you couldn't tell me?" Diego asked.

Marco sighed. "Well no…"

"Then why don't you tell me?" Diego asked.

"Because I know you…" Marco said.

Diego rolled his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you always make everything weird and annoy everyone." Marco said.

"Come on…" Diego laughed. "I don't do that."

"What about the time that those snooty rich guys beat you at paintball?" Marco asked.

**~Glitch in the System~**

Diego stood proud and tall in the middle of a grand dance hall with a giant chandelier hanging off the ceiling. Men and women were strewn across the room in expensive tuxedos and dresses, groaning as they were completely covered in paint. In Diego's hands was a paintball gun.

"See I told you guys, I am the greatest paintballer of all time." Diego smirked.

"Ugh…" The people in the hall answered in response.

"But it was grand pappy's birthday!" The boy underneath Leon's foot shouted.

Yes Diego had one boot on top of someone. He laughed. "Maybe you should've thought about that before you cheated at paintball."

**~Glitch in the System~**

"Okay, so maybe that was a little over the top." Diego sighed. "But that doesn't mean I take everything overboard."

"What about when those girl scouts wanted you to buy some of their cookies?" Marco asked.

"Well…"

**~Glitch in the System~**

"Alright bro, all you gotta do is shoot the barrel and the whole building'll explode." Diego explained to Marco who was playing a video game at Diego's house.

"I know what to do, Diego." Marco said.

"Just making sure." Diego insisted.

_Ding Dong_

"I'll get it." Diego said.

And like that Diego got up to get the door. He opened the door only to find two girls in Girl Scout uniforms standing at the door.

"Good afternoon sir, would you like to buy some cookies?" Both of them asked.

Diego gave them a warm smile. "How cute, I'll be right back."

Diego then went to get something from his kitchen counter and came back.

"Here you go, ladies." He said as he handed a slip of paper to the girls.

"Sir, we can't accept this." One of the girls said.

"Why not?" Diego asked.

"This is a food stamp." The girl answered. "We don't accept food stamps you have to give us real money."

"A food stamp is real money." Diego insisted. "It's just money condensed into the form of a food stamp."

"But we don't except that." One of the girls said.

"What's going on?" Marcos asked as he came over to the door.

"These girls won't let me by cookies with a food stamp." Diego shouted.

Marcos sighed. "Are you kidding me, Diego?"

"No, I'm not." Diego said. "I mean a food stamp is money like any other money."

Marcos sighed once again before turning to the girl. He then fished in his pocket for a few pesos before handing it to her.

"Here," Marcos said. "I am so sorry for all of this."

**~Glitch in the System~**

"Oh come on, I was kidding." Diego insisted.

"It still wasn't cool." Marcos said.

"Alright, what if I promise not to pull anything like those two times." Diego insisted.

"You promise?" Marcos asked.

"Yes." Diego said.

"Fine, the guys are having a night of online gaming tonight." Marcos said.

"Perfect." Diego smirked. "When and what game?"

"8 PM. Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3." Marcos said.

Diego nodded. "See, was that so hard?"

"Not the point." Marcos snapped. "Please don't do anything to ruin this, Diego."

"I promise, Marcos." Diego said.

"Good." Marcos nodded.

"Great. Now I gotta go to class, so later Marcos." Diego said as he left the hall.

**~Glitch in the System~**

_Type in Server name._

Leon looked at the screen and thought for a second before finally coming up with a suitable name. He typed it in.

_MusicMen_

"There, they should find it." Leon smiled as he finished doing everything you needed to set up the server.

_The85Laughing51Musician5Cactus5Machine5Manly1Duck15Face6Quarter2 has joined the server_

And there was Andres' incredibly long username again; he wasted money on changing it just about every other month. Honestly, he didn't even know you could have a username that long, but apparently you could.

"Leon!" Andres cheered as his voice came through the television.

Leon smiled at the sound of his friend's voice. "Hey Andres, what's up?"

"Not much," Andres answered. "Just excited for Bros Game Night."

"Yeah, it's gonna be great." Leon nodded.

Suddenly the Xbox jingle went off again and the two looked on their tv's to see another person join the server.

_MaxDeRapper has joined the server._

"Hey LordTears and um… Andres?" Maxi's voice chimed from the screen, referring to Leon by his username and Andres, by well, Andres.

"Hi Maxi." Leon said to the newcomer, smiling at his friend's arrival.

"Hi Maxi!" Andres beamed from his end.

"We're gonna have a blast tonight." Maxi exclaimed.

Andres laughed. "Yeah we are!"

"Just bros and their games, nothing's gonna ruin this." Maxi chirped.

The Xbox jingle went off again.

_CamyCam319 has joined the server._

All three guys groaned in annoyance at this.

"Camilla, not again…" Maxi sighed. "I thought we agreed after last time that gaming was for us guys and that you girls should stay out of it."

"Yeah, it's like not cool for you to barge in like that." Andres added.

Leon nodded, even though no one could see him. "Can you please leave, Camilla? It's nothing personal it's just not your place to be here."

"Seriously guys?!" Broadway's voice called out from each of their screens. "I'm not Camilla."

"Oh." Leon said. "Sorry about that."

Broadway laughed. "It's fine man."

"No it's not." Maxi glowered. "Why is your username based off of Camilla?"

"Well I just love my Camilla." Broadway explained.

"That's not why." Leon shook his head. "You told me why when we played Halo a couple weeks ago and if you don't tell them then I will."

"What happened, Broadway?" Andres asked.

Broadway sighed. "Well…"

**~Glitch in the System~**

Broadway was sitting in his room playing videogames. He got off the Studio early that day and since Leon and Andres were off at motocross, Maxi was off doing an assignment for Pablo and Marcos was off with Francesca somewhere he just decided to go home and play some games.

This time around he was getting a little farther in Mass Effect since he got the game a little while back –on Maxi's request as being the best game ever- and had been too busy to play it. But now he got to it and he was enjoying himself.

Even though it felt a bit like Halo, he had to agree with Maxi it was a fun game.

"Haha, yeah! Take that space alien!" Broadway cheered as his character, Commander Sheppard blew another one of the aliens on screen to bits.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. But Broadway didn't feel like getting up and walking over, he just wanted to rest.

"It's open!" He shouted as he didn't even bother to look away from the screen.

He heard the door open and someone walk into the room.

"There you are, Broadway." Camilla said to him. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Oh, hey Cam." Broadway smiled at his girlfriend. He paused the game using the center button which brought up all his information on the screen. "Why didn't you just call me?"

"Didn't have my phone with me." The girl shrugged, but Broadway noticed that her eyes were staring at the screen behind him.

"Hm… that's nice." The girl waved him off.

"Is something wrong, Camilla?" He asked.

"Broadway, that little word on top of the little box next to the little picture," Camilla pointed at the screen. "What is that?"

"Oh that?" Broadway asked. "That's just my username."

"I see." Camilla nodded. "Fedorabro123."

"Yep, you like it?" Broadway asked.

"Why isn't it about me?" She asked.

"Well y'know Camilla, it's gaming and it's with the guys and-"

"That's not a question Broadway."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Change it." The girl commanded.

Broadway gaped at the girl. "But, I'll have to pay to change it and all my friends already know my name and-"

"Did I stutter?" The redhead raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well uh…"

"I think HeartofCamilla443 has a nice ring to it. Doesn't it?" She asked.

Broadway just sighed.

**~Glitch in the System~**

"And CamyCam319 was just a compromise." Broadway stated.

"Whipped." All three guys laughed, without missing a beat.

"Come on it's not that bad!" Broadway insisted.

"Yes it is." Maxi stated.

Andres nodded, despite no one seeing him do so. "You're so whipped you make California Jones look bad."

"I'm not even going to respond to that." Leon deadpanned.

"Come on guys, other dudes have usernames based off their girlfriends." Broadway said.

Maxi laughed. "Oh yeah like who?"

And just as he said that Xbox jingle rang out again.

_FranFan has just joined the server._

"Ha, ya' see Maxi, Marcos gets it!" Broadway smirked.

"I get what?" Marcos asked.

"Camycam over here was telling us that Camilla made him change his username to well Camycam." Maxi stated.

Marcos laughed. "Oh that's funny."

"I don't see why you're laughing," Broadway said. "Cause it looks like Francesca made you change it too."

Marcos laughed. "Oh you think Francesca made me use this username?"

"Yeah." All four guys laughed.

Marcos chuckled. "No, I made it like this when I first saw her on U-Mix. Francesca doesn't even know I play videogames."

"Aw… that's so sweet." Andres cooed.

"Don't go girlyman on us, Andres." Broadway snapped.

Leon nodded. "Yeah, tonight is for the men."

"And men run around and kill each other on the Xbox." Broadway continued.

"Yes, so we should play." Maxi smiled.

"Okay but there's an uneven number of us." Marcos said. "How are we gonna make teams."

"I realized that," Maxi said. "Which is why I called someone else to come and play with us."

_TheUMixChamp has joined the server._

"Hey guys!"Federico's voice rang out over their headsets.

"Fede!" All three guys cheered.

Marcos smiled. "Fede? As in Federico? You're the one who won Talents21, you're a legend!"

On Fede's end, the boy actually got up and bowed despite the boy not being able to see him. "Thank you, thank you. You're all too kind."

"Alright Fede, that's enough." Maxi laughed.

Fede pouted, although jokingly. "Aw… but I was just getting started."

"Alright guys, enough talking." Leon said. "Let's start the game."

And like that the guys ended up making teams. The first team was dubbed _The Original Brotherhood_ and consisted of Leon, Maxi and Andres. The other team was named _The Allstars_ with Marcos, Broadway and Federico on it.

Just before everyone was about to play, Broadway gasped. "Woah Leon, what's with the super high level?"

"Oh y'know…" Leon chuckled.

Andres smiled. "I know!"

"Tell the story Andres!" Maxi insisted.

"Andres, you better not." Leon said.

Andres laughed. "Sorry Leon! Well you see; it was just after Diego kissed Violetta at that show…"

**~Glitch in the System~**

Leon had stormed into his house and chucked his bag across the room where it fell to the floor. He didn't even care though as he was much more concerned with the rage he felt towards both Violetta and Diego.

_Oh Diego… _He couldn't believe that she kissed that bastard. His girlfriend!

The fact that he was able to charm her enough that she decided to lock lips with that son of a bitch was bad enough, but she did it on the world wide web for everyone to see.

He was furious. When Leon was furious he did one of three things. The first was sing, but that was the sort of thing that caused the problem in the first place. Then there was motocross, but he really didn't feel like complaining about Violetta to Lara because Lara would tell him to stop bitching about the girl so that was out too. That left only one thing: videogames. Generic FPS games, explosions, shooting, killing, all of that just to just numb his mind to the events that had just transpired.

Leon grabbed the first FPS he saw and shoved it into the disk drive.

He waited for the game to start and just jumped into the most violent game mode that he could find and went to it.

He played and played and played for hours and hours. Shooting up all the animated terrorists that crossed his path on the screen. Eventually until his hands felt numb he just kept playing and playing.

Leon even ignored the piercing headache that came with hours and hours of playtime.

But then the crazy started setting in.

"Y'know your girlfriend's super hot, right?" An irritably familiar voice asked him.

He blinked. On the screen one of the other gunmen looked exactly like Diego only decked out in their military terrorist gear.

Leon still shot him down, he wasn't going to let Diego get to him.

"She's a great kisser too!" Another Diego continued as he came on screen.

Leon shot him down as well. He wasn't going to let Diego keep talking.

"Oh but you wouldn't know that," Another Diego asked before he was shot down.

Another Diego came on screen and laughed. "Would you?"

Diego's swarmed the entire screen as he continued shooting each and every one down as they continued being more and more obnoxious.

"Man her cherry lip gloss tasted so good."

"I bet she wore it especially for me."

"You know what it feels like to have your arms around her waste?"

"Are you gonna cry?"

"If you cry don't go and have _More Tears_!"

"I wonder what she's like in bed?"

At that last question, Leon shot down one more Diego before running over to the game system and ripping the cord out of the wall.

He had enough of both Violetta and Diego.

**~Glitch in the System~**

"That actually explains a lot." Maxi shrugged.

"Can we just play already?" Broadway asked. "I just wanna get this started already."

"Alright, let's go." Leon stated as he started the game.

The first round was a lot of fun, _The Original Brotherhood_ ended up winning with Andres ranking up the most kills.

Second round went to _The Original Brotherhood _again because Broadway had to keep turning off various cell phones that Camilla kept calling him on leading to some easier kills.

And finally the third round was going smoothly until a new team appeared on the map.

"What the heck is _Trollzaplenty?_" Maxi asked acknowledging the new team that appeared on the screen.

"It looks like it only has one person." Andres pointed out. "Some guy named ImDeMan81."

Marcos' eyes widened at that.

"Just ignore him." Leon stated "Let's play."

They tried however ImDeMan81 was finding all the cheapest ways to kill them in the book, not only that but he was even playing the instrumental to _Be Mine _ through his speakers so that all the guys had to listen to it.

"Who is this guy?" Federico asked.

He racked up a ton of kills somehow and was actually winning on his one man team.

"I don't know, but I think we should play something else." Leon stated.

Marco sighed. "That's just great, I really thought our team would win this time."

"What should we play?" Maxi asked.

"Smash Brothers?" Andres suggested.

Everyone agreed and they went to plug in their Wii U's so that they could play the game.

Six person Smash online. It was fantastic for the guys, Leon played as Ganondorf, Maxi was Mario, Andres was the Duckhunt Dog, Broadway played as Sheik, Federico was Shulk and Marcos chose Marth.

"Let's brawl boys!" Maxi cheered as their characters arrived on the giant battlefield stage.

Broadway laughed. "I'm so gonna dominate…"

"Look at my cute doggy." Andres smiled.

"That's nice." Leon smirked as he sent a dark punch into the dog and duck knocking it off the stage.

"I'm really feeling it." Federico stated as he and Shulk taunted together.

"Ninja dance moves, son!" Broadway shouted as Shiek did the one handed headstand taunt.

Marcos smirked. "Sorry guys, but I got the Smash Ball."

And it went on like that for some time, brawling like brothers and trying to murder each other.

However that changed when another player joined the fray.

"Who's Miiego179?" Maxi questioned.

Federico raised an eyebrow at that. "You don't think it's the same guy from Call of Duty, do you?"

"That's pretty unlikely." Marcos lied, even though he knew full well exactly who it was. "There's no way it could be the same guy."

The newcomer selected Kirby as their character. Not many people took mind to this until the match actually started.

The guy would literally walk around the stage tea bagging and whenever someone went after them, he'd suck them into his mouth walk off the stage, and make sure they fell low enough before letting them out and flying back up himself so that the other would fall. All the while playing the Instrumental to I'm Like This on his speaker.

"Can't believe the guy ruined Smash…" Maxi sighed, throwing his Gamecube controller to the ground. "What do we do now?"

"How about Jak X?" Broadway suggested. "The servers on that game are ancient and nobody uses them."

"Fair enough." The guys shrugged.

They then went plugged in the necessary system and booted up the racing game.

It was a lot of fun and they actually had a lot of fun with the mindless destruction and racing action that was the game. But then a newcomer somehow joined and dominated all of them.

"Alright, who is this?!" Leon shouted.

The person chuckled. "You mean, you haven't figured it out yet?"

All the guys gasped as they recognized the voice –except for Federico who didn't know him yet and Marcos who knew.

"Diego?!" They all gaped.

The troll chuckled. "At your disservice."

"What the heck man?!" Broadway shouted.

"Who is this guy?!" Fede asked.

"Why'd you do this?!" Maxi asked.

"I'm confused." Andres stated.

"To answer your questions in order: Yes; The sexiest guy you'll ever meet and because you forgot to invite the sexiest person you'll ever meet to game night."

"Yes, is not an answer to my question." Broadway grumbled.

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"NO IT'S NOT!" The other guys joined in with Broadway.

Diego smirked. "Doesn't matter, next time remember to invite me and then I won't screw everything over. Good luck and have fun, oh wait, it's already 2 AM guess you guys gotta go to bed."

Diego laughed before he logged off.

All the guys stared dumbfounded at their screens trying to process what just happened.

And the moral of this story is don't ever forget to invite Diego.

**Well that's done. Honestly I had a lot of fun with this. It took a long time but better late than never. Hope you enjoyed this and if you did leave a review.  
Oh and also the numbers in Diego's usernames reference the episode he first appeared in 81 and the episode where he accepts _ as his father 179.**

**Read and review**


End file.
